


The Best Kisses - a Phrack Banter

by Fangirl_016



Series: Phrack banter [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_016/pseuds/Fangirl_016
Summary: Phryne and Jack talk about their best kisses.





	The Best Kisses - a Phrack Banter

**Author's Note:**

> It seems my muse wants to make up after the not-so-happy "Unforgiving Phryne". Hope you enjoy it.

"So that ended well," quipped Jack.

"Indeed. A fitting end to the rush of the past few weeks!" sighed Phryne.

The detectives were seated on Phryne's chaise and were imbibing her excellent whiskey. Just as they always did after solving their cases.

There was a hint of mischief in the tiny smile that Jack allowed himself.

"You have not yet answered the question I had asked you the other day."

"And what is that, Inspector? I am afraid I have quite forgotten about your question," said Phryne with mock-seriousness.

"I do not believe for a moment that you have forgotten. You just want me to tell you again. Very well! Phryne, who is the man who has given you the best kiss?"

"Are you sure it has to be a man?"

Jack spluttered his drink.

"Ok. The person who has given you the best kiss, then."

"Inspector, I can't possibly reply to that. I can comment on the encounters that I had had. Even with the same person, every kiss is different," Phryne fluttered her hands as she said.

He kissed her hands and held onto them, "Okay. The most remarkable kisses then."

"I will not take names - just the place and the year. You would have to answer the same question though. Don't you dare hope that you will escape out of this," she warned sternly.

"Right. Total honesty. As we had discussed, my darling."

"First one - Melbourne, 1929. Second one - France, 1915 and Third one - Melbourne, 1913"

"Right. So I am nowhere there?"

"Well, Jack Robinson, I will not divulge anything more. But just so you know, I love you. I am committed to you. And I have not been that way with some of the ones that I have mentioned here."

Jack laughed and kissed her. "Not leaving any clues about the 1929 kiss, huh? I can't forget that I had kissed you twice in 1929. I love you too, darling and as you know, I am totally committed to you."

Jack snuggled close to Phryne and kissed her gently on the lips. His hands ran through her hair as he looked deep in her eyes.

"Umm, nice try, darling," she said, "but it's your turn now". She flashed a mischievous smile his way.

"First one - Melbourne 1929, the kiss on the airfield, Second one - Melbourne 1929, the restaurant kiss, in which you astounded me with your response and Third one - all the encounters that we have had since you came back to Melbourne."

She pulled him into a heated kiss. He replied back enthusiastically.


End file.
